Coming Back
by Lily02249
Summary: A series of stories based off the original version of famous fairytales. LenMiku-centric. The swears are mostly just me so you can skip the A/N, though there may be some important information in there.


A/N: so all my previous stories are embarrassing as shit and I feel like dying of embarrassment

BUT I TOUGHED THROUGH IT AND DELETED THEM ALL (except for Miku Len Official Duets because that was pretty rad enough)

I made backups of them in case I wanted to clean them up presentably which will probably never happen but on the off-chance I do they're there at least

why am I suddenly reviving well fucking IDK

I was planning to make a come back last year but then I lost all my motivation because I argued with someone (you know who you are) (because you're the only person I talked to in two or three years on this site) (whoop)

just pretend my profile doesn't exist at the moment I'll clean it up later

LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, whom belong to VOCALOID, or the base plot, which belongs to their respective owners. However, I do own the writing. Do not plagarise._

 _Note: I'll put links up to the stories on my profile some time. Check every now and again to read the original._

* * *

 _Name: The Nutcracker and The Mouse King: Chapter 1 - Christmas Eve_

 _Chapter summary: It's Christmas Eve, and the young Miku has received a nutcracker from mysterious Godfather Drosselmeion. But which is the true enigma - Nutcracker or Drosselmeion?_

 _Note: the original story is written by E.T.A Hoffmann and translated by L.R.C._

* * *

 **O** n the eve of Christmas, the two children of Doctor Hatsuhlbaum were not allowed in the family room, or even the adjoining living room.

Evening had arrived. Oliver and Miku Hatsuhlbaum sat huddled in a corner. Like every other Christmas Eve, no one brought a light in, and so they sat in complete darkness.

Oliver whispered to his younger sister, Miku (whom had just turned seven), about how he heard rattling and pounding from the forbidden chambers early in the morning, how he had seen a man of small stature dressed in dark garbs slipping a large box under his arm from across the corridor, and how he knew it was none other than dear, old Godfather Drosselmeion.

Miku's eyes lit up and she could barely contain her excitement. Clapping her hands, she cried jovially, "Oh, Oliver, what do you think Godfather Drosselmeion has made for us this year?"

Now, Judge Drosselmeion was not at all handsome. He was small, skinny and had a wrinkly face that seemed to sag more by the second. Where his right eye ought to have been was replaced by a navy blue eyepatch. All his hair had fallen off, rendering him bald, hence he wore a cleverly-manufactured - albeit showy - blue wig made of glass threads. In general, Drosselmeion was a well-educated man who knew a great deal about all things clockwork - he even made some himself. Whenever a Hatsuhlbaum clock fell ill and could not sing a single note, Drosselmeion would come over and take off his gaudy wig and yellow coat and put on a sky-blue apron. He would proceed to stab various sharp instruments of various lengths into the clock, and while Miku felt pangs of sympathy and her own nervous system imitating and mirroring the pain, the clocks weren't hurt at all. In actuality, they preened and whirled and sang as joyfully as ever - if not more - which made the whole family happy again.

Drosselmeion always placed a small trinket in his pockets for the kids when he visited. Sometimes, it was an amusing little man who rolled his eyes and bowed. Sometimes, it was a box from which a tiny bird hopped. And the other times, it was something else. But, during Christmas, the judge would put in extra effort to create something marvelous - so breath-taking the children's parents would store them for safekeeping afterwards.

"What do you think Godfather Drosselmeion has made for us?" Miku asked in anxiety.

Oliver assumed that it wouldn't be much - if any - different this year. He expected a big fortress where soldiers marched and drilled about. Enemy soldiers would arrive and attempt to take it by force, but the brave soldiers inside would fire large cannons that went "boom" to keep the invaders out.

"No, Oliver," Miku interrupted, "Godfather Drosselmeion had told me of an enchanting garden with a lake so large, and that beautiful swans swam about in it wearing golden necklaces with tiny lockets singing lovely songs. Then a little girl comes to the lake and calls for the swans and feed them chocolate marzipan."

"Swans don't even eat marzipan," Oliver scoffed haughtily, "And Godfather Drosselmeion can't possibly make a whole garden. Besides, Papa and Mama always take he gives us away. I'd rather have gifts from them; we can keep those and do whatever we want with them."

The children continued to guess and wonder. Miku mentioned that her large doll, Madame Luka, was more awkward than usual these days. She kept on falling time and again, which left nasty marks on her face and got her dress filthy. Miku had tried scolding her but with no success. There had also been the way Mama smiled when she saw how happy Miku was with the frilly parasol for Gumi. Oliver pointed out that Papa was entirely aware he was missing a chestnut horse from the stables and short of an entire cavalry.

They were very certain their parents had bought them many wonderful presents and that through the blessings of the Christ Child (who looked down from above with kind adoring eyes), Christmas presents were much better than normal ones. Their older sister, Lily, added that the Christ Child brought them gifts through their parents, and knew what they would like much better than they, so, rather than wishing and hoping, they should remain patient and silent. This gave Miku a pause for thought, yet Oliver muttered, "I'd still like a chestnut horse and my hussars back."

Night had befallen them. Fritz and Marie continued to huddle in silence. It suddenly felt as if there was a sudden rushing of wings and a distant yet beautiful music. Bright light touched the wall, and the children knew the Christ Child had flown away on sparkling, shimmering clouds to other benevolent children. At that very moment, a silvery bell rang, the doors swinging wide open.

"Ah-ah!" the two froze as they placed a foot on the threshold, but their parents led them in by hand.

"Come in and see what the Christ Child has brought you, dears."

* * *

A/N: phew that took a long time

your reviews give me life so please review like that is my very lifeforce


End file.
